


What Hides Beneath the Mask

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Vampire AU, monster au, vampire roadhog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Mako is no longer able to hide those fangs.





	What Hides Beneath the Mask

“Mmm…Mako?” you called, groggy from your sudden wake up. Fear chased that fog away as you were met with no reply, just the same clatter coming from the kitchen. You threw your duvet aside and stepped out of bed and crept out of the room. It occurred to you that you were behaving like the idiot that dies in the first five minutes of a horror film, but your curiosity got the better of you. You peered around the edge of the doorway to see Mako and relief washed over you. But only for the briefest of moments. Upon closer inspection you could see him furiously trying to clean blood from his hands, turning the water just as red in the process.

“Mako are you okay?”

At the sound of your voice he spun to face you, revealing his torso to be covered in just as much blood. The shock forced you to take a step back and your hand shot to your mouth to stop yourself from either gasping or swearing. While it wasn’t new for Roadhog to return with a few injuries (who wouldn’t after spending your day with Junkrat?), he had never come home with anything serious. You rushed forward to assist him but came to a halt when he suddenly snapped.

“Stay away,” he roared, slamming a bloody fist on the counter.

He had never raised his voice at you, never made you feel afraid. Until this moment you had always felt safe in his presence. This wasn’t right, this wasn’t him. This was meant to be the man you loved. Perhaps the blood loss was making him act bizarre.

“Mako what’s wrong?” you pleaded, taking another step forward. “Where are you hurt, I can help.”

“it’s not…I’m fine,” he grunted, looking away from you. Unreadable as ever behind that stupid pig mask. “I think now’s as good a time as any to tell you. I don’t blame you if you want me to go and have nothing more to do wi-“

“Okay shut up right there,” you interrupted, “There is nothing you can say that will make me stop loving you.”

“Hmph, prepared to be proven wrong,” he muttered, reaching up to remove the mask.

Seeing the blood that coated his face and the pointed canines that glinted through the crimson was… shocking, to put it mildly. But what captured your attention was those red eyes. After so damn long you finally got to see his eyes. In your fixation, Roadhog took your stunned silence for rejection.

“I’m sorry I kept this from you. You deserve better than a monster like me.”

“There’s no one I want other than you. I love you, Mako, pointy teeth and all,” you assured him.


End file.
